Jeffery Fecalman
Jeffery Fecalman or simply Jeff Fecalman was a villain in the TV animated series Family Guy. He appears as the main antagonist in "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q" as he appears in his last appearance. Brenda and him both initially appeared as cameos in the episode Jerome is The New Black. Jeff was Brenda's physically and verbally abusive boyfriend who assaulted her regularly. He also absolutely loathed Quagmire trying to reconcile with his sister and calm her, even though he's her brother. He also kept the neighbors of Quahog awake with his quarrels with Brenda. While eating at a restaurant with Brenda, Lois discovers that Jeff gave her a black eye and Brenda tried to justify his treatment of her. He then reveals that he got Brenda pregnant, and will now marry her, to keep her in line. While drinking beer, Quagmire proposes a plan to kill Jeff, because he was afraid that he might also possibly murder Brenda and beat up the kid. Joe (as a cop) is reluctant to do so, but after watching Jeff beat Brenda over changing a channel on the television and calling her a bitch, Joe agrees to help kill him. They formed a plan by taking him "camping." At one point, while watching TV, Jeff slapped Brenda across the couch'' just because he did not find the second joke funny. Eventually, in the woods, Jeff found out about their plan, and threatens to ''shoot Quagmire in the head if they didn't give up. Without hesistation, Jeff angrily knocks both Peter and Joe unconscious by headbutting them with his gun on their faces. He then proceeds to give Quagmire one of the most brutal beatdowns ever delivered in the series, and tries to violently strangle him. Just as it looks like Jeff have finally killed Quagmire, he brings up a shovel to bury Quagmire's corpse so that no one will find out what he did. However, Quagmire revealed himself to have faked his death (thanks to him being long-since adapted to strangling himself for erotic purposes) and proceeds to get into Peter's car and smash Jeff with it into a tree, crushing his head and killing him for good. Quagmire later forges a goodbye letter from Jeff to help Brenda move on. His character was supposed to be a symbol of real life domestic violence, and is therefore, one of the most straightforwardly evil characters in Family Guy. Trivia *He was voiced by Ralph Garman. Category:Abusers Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Torturer Category:Sociopaths Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Gunmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Jerks Category:Thugs Category:Blackmailers Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Hatemongers Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Perverts Category:Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stranglers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Dimwits Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Child-Abusers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Villains killed by villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Outright Villains